The Trouble with Lavender
by roxanneluanne123
Summary: This is a cute story of Ron and Hermione. I think it could have happened like this. Hermione is annoyed with Lavender and wants nothing to do with her. I suck at summaries! This is my first story! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione

Year: Sixth year

Rons lips smashed into hers, as the crowd watched, cheering. Harry was laughing to himself. What a hypocrite, he thought, remembering the night when Ron yelled at Ginny for snogging Dean Thomas. Lavender was so enthusiastic, the way she kissed him, with utmost confidence welled up inside her like a balloon. Lavender had on pink lipstick (Which is all over Ron's lips by now) and bright purple eyeshadow. She looked like a clown. I can't believe Ron is still snogging her, its nearly been a minute, thought Harry.

Lavender had made numerous attempts to make Ron notice her, she smiled when he walked by, and squealed "Hi Ron" in such a high pitched voice you could barely hear her. Ron never noticed her until now. When she was eager to snog him.

Harry laughed to himself again, and turned around to see if Hermione was getting a kick out of this as much as he was, she wasn't. Her eyes were wide, and glassy with tears streaming down her face. She glanced at Harry, and dashed out. He could hear her suppress a sob on the way to the door.

He followed her. Harry forgot how much she liked Ron, and to see him snogging her roommate, must be heartbreaking. He followed her, she was picking up a pace. She ran to the astronomy tower, the quietest place in Hogwarts. Harry watched as she sat herself down on the cold steps. "You alright?" Harry whispered. "I'm fine Harry, why don't you just go back down there and join the party, I'm fine." She sobbed. "You don't look it." Said Harry "I thought Ron and I were going to Slughorns Christmas party together! But I guess he doesn't want to, he's too busy, snogging that... that... wretched buffoon!" Hermione cried on Harry's shoulder until she ran out of tears.

Hermione just started to gather herself up, when they heard giggling. The door burst open, and standing in the doorway was Ron and Lavender. They didn't see Hermione or Harry in the corner apparently. "I'm going to snog you senseless!" Lavender giggled. "I love you, Lavender!" Ron said in a joking fashion. Lavender and her tiny brain thought he meant it. "I love you too Won-Won!" Ron started snogging Lavender with so much enthusiasm and Lavender returned the favor.

Hermione's eyes flashed, she bolted towards Ron, wand in hand. They broke apart immediately. "Hermione!" Said Ron like he's never seen her before. "Yes Ron, me. The one you told you were going to Slughorns Christmas Party with! I guess you really do want me to go with McLaggen! Don't you! Your an arse, Ronald Weasley!" Screeched Hermione. "Oppugno!" She pointed her wand at Ron and tiny yellow canaries flew out of it, pecking every inch of skin they could find. "and I hope you two are very happy together." and with that Hermione stormed out of the Astronomy Tower, leaving Ron completely dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Its all J.K Rowling's stuff. (If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction stories, I'd be in a mansion! Lol!)

Chapter 2

Ron and Hermione

Ron seemed to forget about the birds, and everything Hermione said up in the Astronomy Tower that night, because the snogging continued. I guess Hermione forgot too, because she acted as though nothing had happened, but she still did ignore Ron. Harry was somehow stuck in the middle of all this.

It was after seven and Ron and Lavender were entwined with each other on the armchair next to the fire, snogging without a care in the world. Hermione was deeply enthralled in her book that she's read about a thousand times, "Hogwarts, a History." She has always tried to get Harry and Ron to read the book, and even though they told her they had read it, that was just an excuse to get her to 'stop bloody bugging them', as Ron had put it.

Harry was spending more time with Hermione, because it just seemed she needed the company a bit more than Ron at the moment. Harry was finishing up his transfiguration essay, which was due the following day. He asked Hermione for some help, and when she put the book down on the table, he saw the pages had little droplets of water covering the words. Hermione's face was wet with tears, when he looked at her through the light of the fire.

Ron was snogging Lavender every chance he could get. It was always when Hermione was around. Whenever Ron would do this, Hermione would get up, glare at Ron angrily and walk away. Harry could see that Ron was enjoying himself deeply, it seemed so wrong, but Harry knew why. Ron had just found out that Hermione and Krum had shared a kiss during summer break, and Ron just had to get back at her for that. Harry tried to talk to Ron, but every time he got the chance, Ron would tell him to "Sod off" or "She snogged Krum and she bloody well knows it!"

Harry was walking down the hallway, on his way to transfiguration, Ron and Lavender were right behind him. It had gotten too weird to walk with them together, Lavender only talked to Ron and asked him to snog her, so it got a bit awkward. As he walked he passed by Hermione talking to Cormac, and laughing. He must have asked her to the Christmas party. This certainly got Ron's attention. Harry caught a glimpse of Ron in the corner of his eye. His look was murderous. It was quite amusing, for both Harry, and by the looks of it, Hermione too.

After Cormac had asked Hermione out, she looked quite happy. Not to be going out with McLaggen, but to be stirring up Ron's anger, and getting back at him. Hermione would talk to Cormac and giggle whenever Ron was around. She stoppped paying attention to Ron and Lavender, to get up to sit by Cormac. Ron was pissed, of course. He would ask Harry "Did you see her, she obviously hates Cormac, right?" or "Did Cormac invite her to the Christmas party?" For the way Ron had been treating Harry the past few weeks, Harry decided to get back at him, just for a little fun. "I think she asked him, and did you hear, I think they snogged yesterday!" This roused Ron up quite a bit. Harry and Ron were still good friends, it was just that he was fed up with trying to get Ron and Hermione to make up, and to stop fighting, because it was simply just impossible.

Ron had certainly come to his senses. He started to push away from Lavender's numerous attempts to get Ron to snog her. He started to avoid her, by hiding behind Harry, or even Snape once, that got him detention, and 25 points form Gryffindor. Hermione seemed normal, but Harry knew she was just containing herself, he knew she was excited for her little revenge plan on Ron. She said she was going to wear the same dress that she had picked out when Ron was taking her. It must have broke her heart when the kiss happened between Lavender and Ron. She was really very happy about going to Slughorn's Christmas Party with Ron. Harry knew Ron was too, he had new dress robes and everything. Ron pretended he didn't care that Hermione was going with Cormac, but he knew that Ron did care, a lot. "I thought me and Hermione were going as... you know... friends." Ron burst out one day. Harry didn't know what to say, so he didn't say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione

Chapter 3

Hey, just so you guys know I'm skipping around in points of view. It may be Harry's or Hermione's, or Ron's, so just pay attention so you can figure it out.

Slughorn's Christmas Party was tonight. Harry was pretty nervous to be bringing Luna, she was a bit of an odd person. Hermione was bringing McLaggen, just to get back at Ron. Harry hadn't seen Hermione all day, which was odd considering there was a big exam tomorrow in Transfiguration. She was probably getting ready for the party.

Hermione was up in her room, putting as much "Bernadites Magical hair shiner and flattener" in her hair as possible. It was a big night for Hermione, a very big night. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Ron blew her off for Lavender. She was wearing a low cut, bluish dress, with lace at the very bottom. She had picked it out just for Ron, but now she was going to wear it for Cormac. She had hoped that Cormac wouldn't make a move on her tonight. The thought of actually kissing him was unbearable. She was going to give him a small peck on the lips, so she could say to Harry that they had kissed, who would spread it to Ron, but just a small one. "McLaggen is so handsome, your so lucky Hermione, and that dress, oh its wonderful! I wish I was going to the party, no invite." Parvati said as she came out of the bathroom. Parvati offered to do Hermione's hair, and Hermione took up that offer, and her hair looked stunning. Parvati had placed a small blue bow, near her ear, and her hair was shiny and actually flat. This would upset Ron, she hoped.

Harry looked at his watch, it was already eight, Hermione should be ready. He waited at the bottom of the staircase that leads up to the girl's dormitories, along with McLaggen, Ron and Lavender, who was grasping Ron's arm, like she was going to be pulled away from him at any moment. The door had opened and it was Parvati coming down the stairs. "She looks wonderful. Hey, Lavender could you help me finish up my homework in the common room?" Said Parvati. "Sure, I guess, want to come Won-Won!" Lavender said reluctantly. "No, I have to ask Harry something." Ron said without even looking at Lavender. "Fine." Lavender said, and with that she stalked off into the common room with Parvati.

Harry heard footsteps coming down, it was Hermione. She really did look stunning. She had a blue dress on, and a small bow in her straightened hair. That was really all Harry had seen, because boys aren't really that good on dress details. He looked over at Ron, who's mouth was open like a fish. He didn't say anything. He looked at McLaggen with utmost hatred, and then back at Hermione. "Hello Cormac, you look nice." Hermione took Cormac's arm. "S-so do you, Hermione." Stuttered Cormac, who was really surprised that Hermione had actually dressed up. "Thank you." Said Hermione. And they walked out arm in arm. Harry followed, but he looked back at Ron to give him a 'I'm really sorry' look. Ron had managed to close his mouth, he looked like he was ready to strangle someone. He stomped off back to the Common Room, where Lavender was patiently waiting.

Hermione was enjoying this, a lot. She thought back at Ron's look, when she came down the staircase, it gave her chills. She was walking down the corridor with Cormac. They came to an open door. You could hear the music coming through, they walked in. It was filled with so many people. There was music, and streamers, balloons, bells, fake snow, lights, food, and drink. It was a really great party, Hermione was starving, she hadn't eaten all day, she was too busy getting ready. She told Cormac that she was going to get some drinks for them. She walked over to a table filled with mountains of fancy foods, she took a tea sandwich, and two cups of punch, which she brought over to Cormac. He set the cup down on the table. "Care to dance?" He held out his hand, waiting for a response. "um, sure." Hermioe grasped his arm. She didn't know how to dance, she forgot that that's what you do at parties, dance! She let Cormac lead her to the dance floor, a slow song came on. Oh damn, Hermione thought. Cormacs arms snaked their way to Hermione's waist. She place her arms around his neck. God his breath smelled horrible Hermione thought. He smiled with all yellowy teeth. They danced for a little while, but when Cormacs arms slid down to her bum, and lingered there for a little to long, she couldn't take it. "I need some air, Cormac." She walked out back to the corridor they came in. She stood there for a minute, upset. This wasn't fun at all.

She heard footsteps and Cormac came through the door. "Hey." he said. He came up closer to her. "Hey, I was just coming back in." Hermione lied. "How about we stay here in the deserted area.." He moved closer. He was so close, and he took her hands in his. Right at that moment, she looked up, and a sprig of mistletoe was above them. Cormac looked up at the mistletoe, and back down at her. Oh no, no, no, no, no, please. This wasn't what Hermione had in mind. His lips moved closer to her, boy did he smell. She kissed him. It was discusting, she thought. Before his tongue came all the way into her mouth she pulled away. "That was, um, nice." Hermione lied again. "Yes, wonderful, I'm going to get our drinks, you wait here." Said Cormac. "Ok." Said Hermione, she really didn't want to stay here though. That was the most awful experience of her life. She not that kind of girl, who likes to snog all the time. A tear ran down her cheek, she wanted to leave. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned around, it was Ron! "What do you want?" She groaned. "I want you to follow me." Ron said sternly. "Why would I do that, my date will be coming back shortly." Said Hermione. Ron grabbed her arm. "I need to tell you something." Hermione stayed put. "You let go of me right now, Ronald Weasley! I'm not going anywhere." Out of nowhere Ron came up to her, she felt her feet leave the floor, he picked her up with his strong grasp, and threw her over his shoulder. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing Ron! Put me down now! I cannot believe you, put me down NOW!" She kicked and punched every inch of him. He wasn't hurting her, but it was annoying. She didn't even have her wand. He finally set her down in a deserted classroom.

Hermione was pissed off. "This has gone too far Ron!" She yelled. "I broke up with Lavender." said Ron. Hermione felt slightly relieved, but she was still fuming. "Why couldn't you tell me this AFTER the party!" "Because, you know... your with Cormac." Ron said. This set Hermione over the edge. "So you kidnap me, bring me to a classroom, to tell me you and Lavender broke up! I could care less Ron! You just think I'm going to fall into you arms, and say that I want you back! No Ron! That isn't how it works, I'm not that weak you know, and just because you and Lavender broke up, doesn't mean anything has changed!" And with that Hermione ran out of the classroom crying. She went back to the party, leaving Ron humiliated.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron and Hermione

Chapter 4

It was a couple days after the party and Ron was in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was 11, and Ron had felt awful for what happened, for making Hermione cry. She shouldn't have gone with McLaggen. Ron thought that since he broke up with Lavender, Hermione would forgive him, and then decide to spend the rest of the party with him, that was his brilliant plan, but it was Hermione, she wouldn't stand down. He looked over at Harry, he was sound asleep. It was 11:02, maybe he should go to sleep too.

The following morning Hermione woke up, and her eyes were sore, probably from crying so much last night. She got dressed and brushed her teeth, then went downstairs. She found Ron sitting in an armchair alone,everyone else must have gone down to the great hall. What happened last night was really upsetting, Hermione has read many fairytales and stories, In some books when the man has done something wrong, and then apologizes, the woman runs into his arms, looking like an idiot. Hermione wasn't this stupid, she won't let Ron make a fool of her, she's stronger willed then he thinks.

"Morning." Ron said weakly. Hermione didn't respond, she just stared, arms crossed, right at Ron. "Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry about last night, I swear, I didn't realize..." Ron didn't finish. "Look Ron, I'm not forgiving you right away because you really set me off last night," "Yeah, I deserve it Hermione, I just... I really like you Hermione." Said Ron softly. Hermione softened up just a bit. "I like you too Ron, but it wasn't just what happened last night, me and you, we've fought a lot, and its just going to get, complicated, and its going to take some time to get used to, and with Harry and school, its just hard, i'm sorry Ron, but ask me again when some time has passed." Hermione said. "Yeah, I get it, i'm just sorry, and maybe we should go eat something." Ron laughed. "But remember Ron," Hermione stepped towards him, and on tiptoes, she slowly kissed him on the cheek. "ask me again, a little later." Hermione stepped away and smiled. "Now, lets just forget about what happened, and go eat." Said Hermione. She went to the great hall, Ron followed.


End file.
